El Merodeador de las Tinieblas
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Una mujer, Laura Wells, sufre el acoso de una entidad invisible, quién la ataca profiriendole terribles mordidas. Solo su hermano podra salvarla del terrible acoso sobrenatural, con la ayuda de un antiguo libro de hechizos, "El Gran Arcano".


**EL MERODEADOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

Los hechos que debo relatar a continuación son reales y le ocurrieron a mi hermana, Laura Wells, durante un periodo de su vida que ha quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria para siempre.

Todo comenzó cuando mi hermana se mudó con su familia a una nueva casa, ubicada en la ciudad de Arkham, Nueva Inglaterra...

En los primeros días de estancia nada anormal pasó en aquel lugar. Mi hermana y su familia se aclimataron tranquilamente a este nuevo ambiente, tan lejano al bullicio y a la frenética vida de Miami.

El barrio en el que vivían era tranquilo. Podría decirse que lo conformaban casas de nivel residencial, muy bonitas y pintorescas.

Los problemas empezaron dos semanas después de que prácticamente Laura y los suyos llegaran y se instalaran. Según ella, comenzó a sentir que algo invisible la rondaba y la acosaba.

Mi hermana nunca fue proclive a creer en sucesos paranormales y esas cosas, por lo que no trató de prestarle demasiada atención a ese algo que la seguía. Le atribuyó a aquél sentimiento el nerviosismo por haber cambiado de casa tan pronto... y el hecho en sí de que la vivienda era un poco vieja.

-Esto pasa siempre- solía decir- Las casas antiguas siempre lo ponen a uno nervioso.

Y así lo olvidó. Hasta que la presencia se hizo más fuerte... y terminó haciendo cosas que mi hermana, ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, no puede olvidar.

* * *

><p>En concreto, todo empezó a ponerse más feo a partir del mes siguiente, cuando Laura se despertó a la noche en su cama, gritando.<p>

Su marido, Charles, también despertó por el griterío y trató en vano de calmarla.

-¡Laura! ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que gritaste?- le preguntó a su mujer, cuando ella logró serenarse un poco.

-¡Me mordieron!- le chilló, mirándose el brazo- ¡Algo me mordió!

-Debe haber sido un sueño...- le dijo Charles, tranquilizándose. La verdad, como él me contó tiempo después de que la locura hubiera acabado, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de discutir con su mujer. Estaba totalmente cansado por su agotador día de trabajo y solo quería dormir.

-¡Te digo que algo me mordió! ¡Yo no mentiría con una cosa así!

Charles bufó e insistió que solo fue una pesadilla. Le recomendó a mi hermana dejar de leer cuentos de miedo y a continuación, siguió durmiendo.

La verdad es que a Laura le costó conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero cuando pudo finalmente hacerlo, minutos mas tarde volvió a despertarse gritando...

-¡Otra vez me muerde, Charles! ¡Me muerde!- aulló, tirando a un costado las sabanas.

-¡Laura! ¡Laura! ¡Basta ya! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario!

Pero era inútil. Mi hermana seguía gritando, afirmando que algo la mordía, y se debatía en convulsiones frenéticas.

Desesperado y sin poderla controlar, Charles llamó a la policía (fue lo primero que se le ocurrió). Lejos de creerle, los hombres de la ley le sugirieron que se dejara de hacer bromas pesadas a esas horas de la noche.

-¡No es una broma! ¡Mi mujer se muere! ¡Hagan algo!- pidió.

De la Jefatura solo atinaron a reírse y a decirle que deje la bebida.

-¡Detenlo, Charles! ¡Por Dios!- suplicó ella, continuando con las convulsiones y el griterío.

-¡Mierda!- masculló él, y volvió a tomar el teléfono.

Decidió llamar a un médico, pues lo que en ese momento comenzaba a aparecer sobre el cuerpo de Laura, no tenía explicación racional. Por lo menos, no para Charles.

_Lo que apareció en el cuerpo de su mujer, eran arañazos... y mordeduras._

* * *

><p>Para cuando el desvelado doctor Jensen apareció en la casa de mi hermana, las convulsiones frenéticas cesaron.<p>

El médico la revisó de pies a cabeza, y concluyó que solo se trataba de una simple crisis epiléptica.

-Pasa seguido...- explicó- Las mordeduras y arañazos son causados por su mujer, cuando entra en esa crisis epiléptica.

-Eso es desde ya imposible, doctor. Yo mismo fui testigo de cómo las mordeduras empezaron a aparecer sobre ella. Además, Laura no es epiléptica.

-Lo que mi marido dice es verdad, doctor...- balbuceó ella, cubierta por una bata- Lo que me produjo... esto... lo vi. ¡Santo Dios! ¡No sé como explicarlo! ¡Era una cosa horrible! ¡Era...!

El Dr. Jensen sonrió, cansado. Ya había lidiado anteriormente con pacientes que ocultaban este tipo de problemas a sus respectivas parejas y trataban de darles explicaciones complicadas. Lo único asombroso de este caso era la historia de mi hermana, del supuesto "ser invisible" responsable de los ataques.

Le recetó un calmante y le aconsejó empezar con un tratamiento, para que este tipo de cosas no volvieran a pasar.

-Si esto es solo un producto de mí misma, doctor, entonces...- Laura se corrió la bata del lado de su cuello- ¿Como pude morderme la nuca?

Efectivamente, en su nuca podían apreciarse las huellas de enormes mordiscones. Al ver esto, el médico se quedó mudo. Realmente no podía explicar cómo fue hecho aquello.

De repente, Laura comenzó a chillar nuevamente. Gritó que el monstruo que la acosaba estaba allí en ese momento y que iba a atacarla.

Atónitos, Charles y el doctor observaron cómo mi hermana volvió a debatirse en convulsiones, chillando histéricamente mientras le aparecían en sus mejillas, brazos y hombros marcas de mordeduras.

Dichas marcas estaban impregnadas con una saliva asquerosa y de color verde.

-¿Lo ve ahora?- gritó Laura- ¿Ve que no le miento? ¡Sáquemelo! ¡Sáquemelo!

-¡Virgen Santísima!- exclamó el Dr. Jensen y corrió hacia al teléfono.

No tardó en llamar a la clínica donde trabajaba, para pedir ayuda.

* * *

><p>Laura fue internada horas después en una clínica del centro de Arkham.<p>

Durante todo ese tiempo, las mordeduras siguieron. Mi pobre hermana fue la única que afirmaba ver a su agresor, y les pedía a gritos a los doctores y enfermeras que hicieran algo para ayudarla.

Charles, totalmente nervioso, me llamó a mí entonces y me explicó todo lo ocurrido.

No omitió detalle alguno y me contó la historia tal cual fue. Incluso, los médicos podían certificar la verdad del asunto.

Como yo era un estudioso de las Ciencias Ocultas (siempre mi madre me recriminó el meterme en esas cosas desde edad temprana) no me sorprendí en absoluto de escuchar aquél relato.

En realidad, sí me asombré y me aterroricé que fuera mi hermana quién tuvo que vivir aquello, pero lejos de amedrentarme le dije a Charles que guardara la calma y que me esperara. Iría yo a verlos enseguida.

No tardé en hacerlo y al entrar en la habitación donde Laura estaba acostada, me encontré con el desolador cuadro de su aspecto demacrado y lleno de mordeduras.

-¡Laura!- exclamé, cuando sus ojos abatidos me miraron.

-Me alegro de que vinieras- dijo ella- ¡Pasó algo terrible!

Llorando, me contó su versión de la historia y ante mis preguntas, hizo más: describió a su atacante.

Dijo que se trataba de un enano de piel enrojecida y dos pequeños cuernos en la frente. Tenía los ojos grandes muy brillantes y en su boca, una fila de horripilantes dientes bien afilados. También describió sus orejas, que según ella, eran puntiagudas.

-Continuamente me muerde, y ríe... ¡Y como ríe!- Laura se estremecía al describírmelo- ¡Su risa no tiene nada de humano! ¡Es como un animal! ¡Goza al hacerme sufrir!

El terror que despedía mi hermana al contar aquello me contagió y como yo sabía de esas cosas, decidí hacer algo para ayudarla.

Sin duda alguna, recurrí a los libros de mi biblioteca selecta de temas sobre Brujería y Demonología, y en uno de ellos especialmente, encontré lo que buscaba.

El libro se llamaba "El Gran Arcano" y había sido escrito por el monje Damián, en el siglo XVI. En dicho tratado, se hablaba sobre la existencia de ciertas criaturas que vivían más allá de las normas y razones humanas, en otros planos de la existencia.

También decía que dichos seres gozaban con enloquecer a los humanos, y no paraban hasta inducirlos a matarse... o a matar a sus seres más queridos.

En concreto, lo que a mí me interesó de aquél infausto grimorio fue un hechizo que encontré entre sus paginas para deshacerse de dichos demonios. Planeaba usar ese exorcismo para liberar a mi hermana del acoso al que este ser invisible, proveniente de las tinieblas, la sometía.

Organicé todo ayudado por Charles a espaldas de los médicos, en la habitación donde Laura descansaba. Mientras abría el Gran Arcano para ejecutar el hechizo, la criatura diabólica volvió a atacarla, mordiéndola en todas partes esta vez.

Según me dijo ella, el ente sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo...

-No importa. No nos detendremos. Mejor si esto logra acabar con esa cosa- dije convencido y comenzando con el exorcismo.

Mientras recitaba las palabras en latín, noté cómo el aire se llenó de un nauseabundo olor parecido al azufre. No le presté atención y seguí adelante, ante los gemidos de mi hermana.

Súbitamente, un viento helado atravesó la habitación. Charles me miró a los ojos, aterrado. Aquél no era espectáculo para cualquiera.

Un grito de ultratumba resonó en las partes finales del exorcismo. Laura afirmó que el demonio comenzaba a dejar de morderla y a retorcerse, adolorido...

En ese momento, a Charles y a mí nos pareció ver una figura transparente en el aire, como una nube roja. La visión no duró mucho y al terminar el conjuro, se esfumó por completo.

Mi hermana afirmó que el ser de las tinieblas ya no estaba más. Ya no lo veía. Aquel exorcismo lo había alejado.

-Esperemos que sea para siempre- dije, cerrando el viejo libro.

* * *

><p>Mi hermana salió de la clínica semanas después, recuperada. Las heridas que aquella criatura le hiciera terminaron curándose. Lo único que le quedaba de la increíble experiencia vivida era el shock traumático recibido, que debería curarse solo con tratamiento psicológico, al que sigue siendo sometida hasta hoy.<p>

La prensa local apenas se hizo eco del caso. Fue mencionado en el _Arkham Advertiser_ como un "incidente sobrenatural" y no se le dio más importancia.

Para terminar este relato, solo quiero reproducir la cita que figura en la página 20 del Gran Arcano, donde se habla de estos "demonios de las tinieblas":

"_El espacio estelar entre los mundos no esta vacío... En él, habitan otras entidades, ajenas a los cánones y razones humanas. Estos seres son de una especie diferente a la nuestra... Más, a pesar de que poseen el poder de atormentar a los hombres, se les puede combatir con hechizos y conjuros..."_


End file.
